Cicatriz
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Cashmere es hermosa, todos lo saben incluyéndola a ella, pero como todos tiene cicatrices. Si somos más específicos tiene una con una historia horrible que la atormentara para siempre. A pesar de lo que la lógica indica no se la hizo en la arena sino en su distrito. Quiza por eso prefiere a el Capitolio. Regalo para IamaCrazyelf para el intercambio del foro "El diente de león".


**Cicatriz**

Recorro la cicatriz de mi muslo derecho con lentitud y suelto un suspiro. Sé que pueden quitármela, me lo han ofrecido en repetidas ocasiones, pero no puedo hacerlo. Esa marca es mi recuerdo constante del porqué de lo que hago.

Miro al espejo frente a mí para toparme con la imagen de mi cuerpo desnudo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, quizás con excepción de la desquiciada de Johanna Mason, en lugar de encontrarme vulnerable así me siento más fuerte. El cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y las proporciones físicas perfectas: 90, 60, 90.

 _"_ _Eres hermosa, no lo olvides. Puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas."_

La vos de mi madrastra se escucha en mi oído causándome un escalofrío. No es que ella alguna vez me haya causado miedo. En realidad la prefiero ante la biológica. Pero no puedo evitar relacionarla con mi padre, con mi cicatriz.

-Caash…- escucho el llamado canturreado atrás de mí.

Me volteo con lentitud, asegurándome de que el movimiento de mi cabello sea marcado y perfecto. En la cama, con una sonrisa de lado que no intenta ocultar su deseo, se encuentra Pierce.

Camino hacia él altiva, asegurándome de que me observe. Después gateo sobre la inmensa cama hasta quedar encima de él. Sus ojos de un verde antinatural me miran curiosos mientras acaricio distraídamente su pelo azul. Debo admitir que esos "detalles" que modifico de su cuerpo antes me repudiaban pero he terminado por acostumbrarme a ellos e inclusive puede que sean un poco atractivos. Lo hacen distinto a los hombres de mi distrito.

-¿Qué sucede Cash?- pregunta.

-Nada.- contesto con una sonrisa y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Él sonríe tontamente, como si estuviera enamorado, como si esto fuera algo más que simples negocios.

-Te juro que siempre serás mi mejor inversión —asegura ganándose un fuerte golpe en su brazo de mi parte.

Pierce ríe mientras se soba el lugar donde seguramente le saldrá un moretón, ya está acostumbrado y con la medicina del Capitolio esa marca no le durara ni un suspiro. Me acuesto a su lado, él bajo las sabanas y yo sobre estas, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando estamos así, en silencio, juntos pero sin hacer nada, me siento segura.

-Hoy es el día —me recuerda causándome un nuevo estremecimiento.

-Lo sé —contesto como si no tuviera importancia.

-Me asegurare de que esta vez ganen, hare que tus tributos brillen tanto que…

Poso con suavidad mi dedo sobre sus labios y lo vuelvo a besar. No he escuchado hablar de otra cosa desde que la boda entre los "Trágicos amantes" del doce fue anunciada. A los vencedores del distrito uno no les gusta ser ignorados y definitivamente desde que esa chiquilla mato a nuestro último par de voluntarios no hemos sido tan populares como de costumbre. Al parecer solo falta una historia melcochosa para que esta gente decida que de repente prefieren a los distritos pobres. Así que "nuestra única oportunidad" para remitir esto al parecer es ganar el tercer vasallaje de los 25. Lo que significa mucho tiempo en "casa".

-Debo irme ¿sí? Sé que harás todo lo posible por qué este año sea perfecto pero yo también tengo que trabajar.

Me paro de un salto de la cama y me dirijo a mi parte del armario de donde tomo unos jeans pegados y una blusa dorada, justo entre el vestido repleto de pequeños diamantes que aún no tengo permitido utilizar y "el overol más sexi jamás creado". Todo está hecho para mí, a mi medida y a mi estilo que él mismo se encargó de crear, todo echo para hacerme pensar que no soy una simple amante. Pero eso de que las rubias son tontas no es más que una vil mentira.

A pesar de que mis ganas de ir al distrito uno son tan parecidas a las que tengo de ser picada por una ratrevíspula me visto rápido, no puedo esperar para ver a Gloss. Hemos estado en contacto, la cuenta de teléfono lo prueba, pero extraño demasiado sus brazos fuertes y su loción de hierba recién cortada. Los nueve meses que nos separa se desdibuja ya que cada que nos tomamos de la mano es como si lleváramos haciéndolo desde el vientre. Además de mi hermano es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y la única persona en la que verdaderamente confió.

-¡Bebé!- me detiene Pierce casi saltando de la cama.

Me giro a verlo, la sabana ha resbalado haciendo que se alcance a ver su estómago que aunque plano muestra la clara falta de ejercicio de toda la gente de aquí está repleto de tatuajes de llamas, como las que hicieron que la tal Katniss robara el espectáculo y ganara, postergando así un año más la hora de mi libertad.

-Cuando regrese, quiero que eso desaparezca. – le informo autoritariamente señalando su estómago.

-¿Pero por qué?—pregunta con un puchero como de niño chiquito.

-¿Quieres que cada que hagamos el amor piense en la chica en llamas?—le pregunto asegurándome de usar la palabra amor dentro de la oración.

-¡Pero me lo hice antes de que supiera lo que Cinna planeaba hacer!—alega, y se con bastante seguridad que no está mintiendo.

-Ahora también pensare en él—digo y estoy bastante segura que hará justo lo que le pedí.

-0-0-0-

-Hemos llegado hermosa- anuncia el nuevo escolta de mi distrito, aun no entiendo por qué tiene que estar en el tren con nosotros, no es como si alguno de nosotros fuera un novato que no sepa el protocolo.

Salgo del tren sin siquiera molestarme en coquetear un poco con el pequeño hombre de extensiones color oxido, cuando nos lo presentaron su actitud dejo bastante en claro que estaba más interesado en mi hermano que en mí.

Junto conmigo llegan Rubí, una de nuestras vencedoras más vieja tan llena de operaciones que avergüenza, y Skill un chico que consiguió un puesto como presentador de un show de concursos después de ganar gracias a su increíble habilidad de poner a sus aliados a pelear uno contra otro. Los tres caminamos hasta el palacio de justicia sin hablar y cuando llegamos ya están el resto ahí.

-¡Cashmere!—Gloss se abre paso entre la pequeña multitud hasta llegar a mi donde me rodea con sus brazos y levantándome en vilo—Te extrañe hermanita.

-Y yo a ti.

-0-0-0-

Nos sentamos uno de los inmensos sillones que han puesto enfrente de la televisión donde se habla sobre los dos antiguos vasallajes junto con el resto de los vencedores. Mientras el momento se acercaba mi nerviosismo aumentaba más y más. Gloss debió notarlo ya que apretó mis dedos con fuerza.

Y entonces el presidente Snow saco la tarjeta y hablo.

Sus palabras sonaban del todo ilógicas mientras explicaba que alguno de nosotros regresaría a la arena. Tenía que ser una broma, todos lo creíamos, así que esperamos impacientes a que se retractara de su blasfemia y dijera lo que en verdad sucedería. Pero eso no paso y su discurso acabo.

Un grito agudo, alguien lanzo algo, risas histéricas… ¿un sollozo? Gotas de un líquido caliente resbalando por la palma de mi mano. Sangre. Era mi sangre. Había perforado mis palmas con las uñas que me había mandado a hacer la semana pasada.

 _"_ _¿Ahora lo ves Chashmere? No eres nadie. Sin mi estas perdida."_

-0-0-0-

-Habrá que asesinar a esos críos idiotas —murmura mi hermano mientras venda mi mano.

Él siempre está protegiendo. En cierta forma creo que es una forma de pedirme disculpas por el tiempo que no lo hizo, por todas esas veces que lo necesite y no estuvo.

-¿Y si no fue por ellos?—le pregunto a pesar de saber lo tonto que suena—Quizás en verdad eso decía la tarjeta.

-Sería demasiada coincidencia. ¿No crees?

Me mira mientras su mano coloca la cinta adhesiva que mantendrá el vendaje en su lugar. Una de las primeras lecciones que nos dan en la academia es que las coincidencias no existen. Nada pasa por pura suerte o porqué el destino así lo quiso. Uno debe de entenderlo antes de entrar a los juegos si se quiere ganar. No puedes dejar nada al azar.

Repentinamente mi celular suena sobresaltándonos a ambos. Entre murmullos me disculpo y saco el aparato de mi bolsa. Desde la pantalla un hombre joven de cabello naranja y sonrisa de lado me guiña un ojo. No entiendo por qué no he cambiado la foto aun.

-Pierce—digo usando un tono de voz que le hará suponer que he estado llorando.

-¡No puedo creerlo! He mandado a mi asistente para que hable con el presidente Snow. No es posible que te hagan esto…

Él sigue diciendo una y mil cosas sobre mover a sus contactos y de que encontrara la manera de evitar que estos juegos se cumplan. Me contengo a decirle que dudo que sea tan poderoso y que debería tener cuidado de no arriesgar su trabajo y en cambio sollozo un "gracias" de vez en cuando. Honestamente estoy más concentrada en la mirada de desaprobación que me dedica mi hermano que en las palabras de mi futuro prometido.

-Pero ¿Cómo estás tú?—me pregunta repentinamente haciendo que me congele. De todo el tiempo que llevo pasando más tiempo en el Capitolio que en mi distrito si he escuchado que alguien pregunta eso tres veces sería mucho.

-Desconsolada—me decido finalmente-¿Te imaginas si yo o mi hermano salimos elegidos?

-Oh cierto, Gloss ¿Cómo lo ha tomado él?

Ellos nunca se han llevado bien así que agradezco el gesto, a pesar de saber que solo pregunta porque considera que es lo correcto.

-Muy enojado—respondo.-¿Cómo no estarlo? Todo esto es horrible. No puedo creer que exista la posibilidad de que…de que.

Lloro por el teléfono un rato mientras él intenta confortarme inútilmente y a soltar improperios hacia Baltasar Finidy, el tipo al que se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de los vasallajes de los 25. Por supuesto que también me callo el hecho de que los insultos deberían ser para cierta chiquilla que entro a la historia mucho más recientemente que ese hombre.

Cuando cuelgo Gloss me mira acusatoriamente.

-¿Qué?—pregunto a la defensiva.

-Aun no entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto por esa relación ficticia. Ambos sabemos que ese hombre te atrae tanto como cualquiera del resto de tus amantes.

-En eso te equivocas querido hermano mío—aseguro con falsa indignación.-¿Alguna vez te he contado del gordo Billy? ¡Es realmente asqueroso! Sus lonjas son tan grandes como las de una ballena y aun no te hablo de su papada.

Ambos reímos como cuando éramos niños. "El gordo Billy" había sido un estilista de piel verde y cabello naranja que tapaba sus ojos del distrito nueve que obviamente jamás ha estado ni un poco cerca de ser uno de mis amantes. El pobre hombre era tan inmenso que no cabía en el sillón de entrevistas de Caesar y tenían que traer uno especial para él. No duro más de un par de ediciones antes de que desapareciera del radar, probablemente porque sus conciudadanos decidieron que era demasiado desagradable. Para mí y mi hermano que no teníamos más de ocho años se nos hacía de lo más divertido burlarse de él, a pesar de que nuestra madre nos regañara.

Mis risas paran y mi mirada se oscurece al pensar en mi madre lo que Gloss nota. Vuelve a tomar mi mano como cuando la transmisión iba a iniciar y me mira con dulzura combinada con preocupación.

-No tienes que verla si no quieres. Siempre podemos ir a tu casa—me propone haciéndome reír amargamente, tan diferente a la risa que tan solo hace unos segundos me había embargado.

-¿Y por qué no duermo en el sillón donde todo sucedió también?

El sarcasmo es tan obvio que casi puede palparse pero él no se ofende. En cambio se pone de pie y me da un beso en la frente antes de mirarme con sus ojos de un verde idéntico al mío y pedirme, no, rogarme perdón. Yo intento decirle que no hay nada que perdonar con una caricia de mi mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro de verdad.

-0-0-0-

-¿Estas segura que no necesitas que me quede?—insiste Gloss frente la puerta de mi habitación, su torso está desnudo y ya trae sus pantalones de pijama.

-Tranquilo, me vendrá bien dormir una noche sola.

Él asiente y finalmente se va. Cierro la puerta con un suspiro antes de dejarme caer en la cama cual costal de papas. En verdad que extraño las "pijamadas" que mi hermano y yo compartíamos pero he tenido mucho "trabajo" últimamente y realmente necesito un descanso.

Me deshago de los apretados pantalones a patadas antes de arrastrarme sobre la costosa colcha y taparme con la sabana. Es sorprendente como el lugar es más lujoso que una buena parte de las habitaciones de mis clientes del Capitolio (los cuales no son ningunos pobretones), definitivamente Snow no escatima gastos en sus vencedores. Uno incluso podría llegar a pensar que los aprecia pero si así fuera definitivamente no los mandaría de regreso a la arena donde seguramente morirán.

Los ojos empiezan a pesarme, ha sido un día muuuy largo. Ordeno con voz adormilada a las luces que se apaguen y creo que estoy a punto de dormirme cuando una voz me sobresalta.

" _Con que la putita ha regresado llorando a la casa de su madre. Qué bonito."_

Busco de un lado a otro de la oscura habitación mientras mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mis costillas. Él me dijo que no tenía que verla, Gloss aseguró que mientras no saliera de mi habitación estaría segura.

-Es tu imaginación Cashemere. Has tenido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y ahora te pusiste paranoica—me repito una y otra vez intentando convencerme de que es la verdad. —Ella no quiere verte ni tú a ella así que no tendría por qué estar aquí.

Pasan un par de minutos antes de que pueda finalmente volver a acomodarme en la inmensa cama y aunque ni mi respiración ni mis latidos han recuperado su ritmo normal el cansancio termina por vencerme y termino por quedarme dormida. Algo me dice que mis sueños no serán precisamente dulces.

-0-0-0-

 _Papá y mamá nunca habían sido lo que se llama una pareja feliz. En realidad tenían tantos problemas que había veces que tanto a Gloss como a mí nos costaba imaginar que alguna vez habían podido engendrar a dos hijos._

 _Así que después de que gane mis juegos ellos no lo dudaron y se separaron legalmente. Uno se quedaría con la casa de la aldea de los vencedores que le correspondía a mi hermano (el cual casi nunca estaba) y el otro a la que me pertenecía a mí. A pesar de que ambos habíamos llegado a la mayoría de edad nuestros progenitores decidieron que lo correcto sería que Gloss y yo nos quedáramos con mamá mientras que mi padre nos acompañaba a los continuos viajes al Capitolio que ambos realizábamos._

 _Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que mi gira de la victoria había finalizado y a mi hermano y a mí nos habían ofrecido un trabajo como modelos de joyería. Después de todo veníamos del distrito dedicado al lujo. La paga era increíble y el presidente Snow había dicho algo de hablar sobre "negocios mayores" una vez la sesión de fotografías terminase. Sonaba bastante tentador._

 _Las fotografías eran bastante provocativas, lo que inicialmente logro incomodarme bastante. Fue entonces cuando una guapa modela capitolina de piel tostada, largo cabello rosa y exóticas aves tatuadas en el tobillo me miro de arriba abajo envuelta en la bata que me habían regalado para la ocasión._

 _-Eres hermosa—me aseguro,-no lo olvides. Puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas._

 _Al inicio no supe muy bien como tomar ese comentario. Pero verla a ella modelando, sonriendo a la cámara y sin preocuparle demasiado lo que se alcanzara a ver debajo de su vaporosa bata morada me hizo sentirme admirada. La seguridad que emanaba era increíble._

 _Me di cuenta que mientras menos ropa tuviera más poderosa me volvía, era más fácil que cualquiera (fuera hombre o mujer, fotógrafo o asistente) hiciera lo que le pidiera. Quizá eso tenía que ver con la facilidad de manipulación que los Capitolinos tienen, pero en realidad me daba igual. Estaba tan encantada con todo que no note la forma en la que mi padre me miraba. Al final la sesión fotográfica fue un éxito._

 _._

 _En el Capitolio todo era digno de hacerse una fiesta. Y no cualquier tipo de fiesta, mientras más alcohol y comida hubiera disponible mejor._

 _Había decidido hablar con Sherezada, la modelo que me había hecho sentir seguridad, agradecerle por el "consejo" que me había otorgado. Descubrí que apenas era cinco años mayor que yo y aunque amaba ser modelo estaba preocupada por el paso del tiempo. Aunque sabía que había muchas operaciones que podrían hacerla lucir joven por más tiempo estaba preocupada por las cicatrices que estas podían dejarle._

 _Papá se acercó, me pregunto si no le presentaría a mi amiga y eso hice. Entonces un hombre joven de cabello color cerillo y espaldas antinaturalmente anchas me dijo que Snow me esperaba en su oficina. Deje a mi padre y mi nueva amiga solos y seguí al hombre hasta una inmensa puerta tallada con mil y un figuras extrañas en madera oscura._

 _-Señor, la he traído—anuncio mi acompañante._

 _-Que pase._

 _El sitio era un gran contraste a la explosión de colores del salón de fiestas en el que hasta hace unos minutos estaba. Los pisos y las paredes eran de un blanco sepulcral mientras que los muebles o eran de cristal o negros cual boca de lobo. Frente a mí el presidente se encontraba sentado ante un inmenso escritorio con una sonrisa casi reptil en los labios._

 _-¿Por qué no tomas asiento?_

 _Asentí mientras hacia lo que me había pedido. Debía admitir que el hombre no me daba nada de confianza._

 _-Recuerdas que te comente algo sobre negocios mayores ¿no es así?_

 _-Si—respondí titubeante._

 _-Pues veras un gran amigo mío te vio durante los juegos y pensó que eras bonita—me explico mientras deslizaba sobre el escritorio un sobre amarillo. —Mañana pasara una noche dentro del hotel "Palace", puede que le alegre verte ahí._

 _Lentamente abrí el sobre. Adentro había una tarjeta, de esas que se usan de llave en los hoteles, un papel donde alguien con elegante caligrafía había garabateado un número, el modelo más reciente de celular y, hasta el fondo, un paquetito morado que no quise ni tocar._

 _-Si mi amigo queda complacido los fondos de la cuenta que puedes encontrar ahí alcanzaron lo doble de lo que la sesión de fotos de hoy te dejo._

 _Sentía como la bilis se atoraba en mi garganta mientras no podía despegar la vista del fondo del sobre, completamente asqueada… y asustada._

 _-Y también puede que empieces a recibir llamadas al aparatito que tienes ahí. Por supuesto que puedes usarlo para otras cosas pero te pediría que no rechazaras ninguna de las llamadas, son personas importantes y no les gusta ser ignoradas._

-0-0-0-

Me acomodo los lentes de sol mientras bajo del tren. Tuve una noche terrible y las ojeras de mis ojos no se pudieron cubrir con el maquillaje convencional que llevaba en la bolsa, definitivamente necesito un poco de ese súper potente que solo usan aquí.

Pierce se encuentra parado justo al centro del andén, con un inmenso ramo de rosas de todos los colores entre los brazos. Resoplo antes de obligarme a correr hasta él y abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto Cash, no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido—me asegura entre besos en el cuello. —Pero hay muchas vencedoras, estoy seguro de que la desafortunada no serás tú.

-Oh Pierce, en verdad lo espero. —lo secundo con una vos demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Coloca su frente sobre la mía mientras yo intento reprimirme y no gritarle que no lo sabe, que no es tan poderoso y que los juegos van mucho más allá de lo que cualquier capitolino pueda jamás imaginarse.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?—pregunta mientras siento como su mano se desliza debajo de mi blusa y toca mi cintura.

-No estoy de humor—respondo, ya se perfectamente a que "algo" se refiere.

-Eh, bien, no hay problema. Era solo si tú querías.

Inmediatamente Pierce se aleja de mí y se remueve incómodo, no es como que me niegue muy seguido. Sin embargo oficialmente él ya dejo de ser mi cliente hace mucho, bueno ya no me paga, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho del mundo negarme cuando se me dé la gana.

-Mira, el tatuaje… ya no está—parece ansioso de cambiar de tema así que se levanta la playera y puedo ver justo donde antes se encontraban las llamas un nuevo tatuaje de agua.

-Es lindo—le aseguro intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Si y queda mejor con mi nuevo color de pelo ¿no crees?

Asiento y le tiendo la mano que él toma ligeramente extrañado.

-Vamos, hay un restaurante por aquí cerca a el que siempre he querido ir.

Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano, como si fuéramos una pareja común y corriente. Cualquier persona que nos viera por ahí creería que estamos enamorados y felices. En realidad, nuestra "historia de amor" prometía ser la más grande que los juegos del hambre habían visto antes de que "los trágicos amantes del distrito doce" se hicieran poseedores de ese título.

Lo mío con Pierce inicio básicamente por mi necesidad de libertad y la obsesión de él hacía mí.

Nos conocimos hace ya más de diez años, cuando yo, una chiquilla inocente de 18 años, me ofrecí voluntaria para participar en los sexagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Él era parte de mi equipo de preparación y aunque a mí me importaba tanto como cualquier otro, ósea nada, Pierce se sintió atraído por mí desde el instante en el que me vio. No era de sorprenderse, desde que llegue a la pubertad todos me alagaban por mi belleza y en la academia mis maestros no escatimaron recursos para enseñarme a usar mi atractivo como un arma de manipulación, así que básicamente coqueteaba con todo ser humano de sexo masculino que tuviera enfrente.

Tiempo después cuando yo ya me había convertido en la puta más costosa del Capitolio, él había logrado ascender en la escala social y convertirse en el estilista del distrito… seis creo. En cuanto se enteró de que mis noches estaban en venta redujo sus gastos diarios de tal modo que al menos una vez al mes lograra contratar mis servicios. Para mí no era nada más que un cliente, un cliente muy frecuente, pero yo me convertí en su obsesión. Antes de que me diera cuenta me llevo a un restaurante lujoso y me pidió que me volviera su novia. Mi primer impulso fue negarme pero estaba cansada. Cansada de tener que regresar al distrito uno cada que los clientes empezaban a escasear o no encontraba trabajos de modelaje y ya no tenía pretexto para quedarme más en el Capitolio. Cansada de tener que pasar las noches asustada de encontrarme a mi madre. Cansada de ver "mi casa" en la aldea de los vencedores y sufrir ataques de pánico. Así que Pierce y yo hicimos un trato, él no haría preguntas sobre las llamadas que recibiría, yo me mudaría a su casa y dejaría de cobrarle. Puros negocios, nada más.

Con el tiempo encontré en esta improvisada relación una forma de liberarme también de mis "negocios" así que empecé a hablar con Pierce sobre matrimonio. Él estuvo de acuerdo desde el inicio, se había convertido en el estilista del distrito uno y nuestra boda se convertiría en un espectáculo, uno tan grande que el presidente Snow podría dejar pasar que abandonará el negocio. Me pediría matrimonio al acabar los 74° juegos del hambre, Gloss había supervisado el entrenamiento de ambos chicos y estaba bastante seguro de que las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos ganara posibilidades eran tan altas como las que él había tenido durante sus juegos y eso haría que la audiencia estallara aún más. Sin embargo llego la chica en llamas y lo arruino todo. Su romance apagaría el mío y no podía arriesgar a mi hermano de esa forma. Todos los campeones saben que pasa si desafías al presidente Snow.

Mis "colegas" del distrito uno, dos y algunos del cuatro creían estar enojados por lo que Katniss había hecho pero no tenían idea de lo que me había hecho a mí. No solo había arruinado mis posibilidades de ser libre al fin, ahora existía también la posibilidad de que mi hermano o yo regresáramos a la arena. Y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar.

-0-0-0-

-Muy bien, _hermosa_ —siseo el asqueroso hombre encargado de la presión mientras me tendía un papelito. —Aquí está tu paga.

Ni siquiera le dedico una sonrisa falsa cuando básicamente le arranco de la mano lo que necesito para ir a verla. Estos intentos de hombre se creen muy rudos y poderosos cuando no son más que viles cucarachas que estoy casi segura llevan meses sin ver la luz del sol. El solo imaginarme que ella tiene que verlos todos los días me causa arcadas.

 _"_ _Al menos no es un avox"_ pienso. Aunque quizá si lo fuera podría obligar a Pierce que la contratara y darle una buena vida en nuestro departamento. Tendré que planteárselo.

Le muestro el pase de visita al guardia que asiente una vez con la cabeza antes de decirme que lo siga. Pasamos varias puertas eléctricas y observo con desagrado las paredes grises y los pisos blancos mal lavados, alguien como ella no merece estar en un sitio tan poco colorido. Siento como mi corazón se acelera mientras nos acercamos a la celda en la que hace unos cuantos años pase tanto tiempo.

Finalmente la última puerta se abre y tengo que ahogar un grito al ver la figura pálida y menuda sentada sobre la cama.

-Cuando desee irse puede oprimir ese botón—anuncia el estúpido del guardia antes de irse cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

-Hola Cashmere—saluda ella con una sonrisa cansada y la voz ronca.

-Sherezada…

-0-0-0-

 _Cuando la vi salir de la habitación de mi padre al día siguiente me sentí sorprendida, inclusive asqueada. No podía creer que la mujer que tan maravillosa se me había hecho tan solo unas horas atrás tuviera que rebajarse de tal modo por unas cuantas monedas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien yo haría lo mismo esa noche._

 _-No me juzgues, por favor—pidió ella con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Aunque me gustaría, no puedo._

 _Y le conto, le conto todo lo que había sucedido cuando el presidente Snow la llamo a su oficina, le conto lo que tendría que hacer esa noche y como cuando había insinuado negarse el presidente le había recordado lo que sucedió con Haymitch Abernathy cuando decidió seguir sus propias reglas durante sus juegos._

 _-No podría soportarlo, si algo le pasara a Gloss…—las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro y Sherezada me abrazo._

 _-No es tan malo, es muy incómodo al inicio pero al final te acostumbras—aseguro algo compungida. —Si necesitas hablar sobre esto, estaré ahí, te lo prometo._

 _Ese día supe que había encontrado a mi mejor amiga. Nunca me he enamorado pero estoy segura de que es un sentimiento parecido. Con ella compartía esas cosas que no le podía decir a nadie más. Al día siguiente regrese al distrito uno pero las llamadas no se hicieron esperar y cada aproximadamente dos semanas iba al Capitolio. Mi padre la llamaba cada vez y después de que ambas hubiéramos acabado con el trabajo nos escapábamos a su departamento donde tomábamos vino y hablábamos casi sin parar._

 _Cuando papá tomo la decisión de convertir a Sherezada en su segunda esposa yo no pude haber sido más feliz. Las cosas con mamá en casa eran cada vez más tensas, ella sospechaba los negocios que me llevaban a visitar tan seguido el Capitolio y lo peor era que Gloss estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando en la academia. Así que decidí irme a vivir con ellos, después de todo esa legalmente era mi casa, la que había ganado al momento de volverme una vencedora._

 _No le hice caso a lo que mis instintos llevaban diciéndome desde la sesión de fotos. Yo no había sido la única que había cambiado ese día._

-0-0-0-

-¿Una avox? Suena divertido—dijo Sherezada.

Tenía la cabeza recargada sobre mis rodillas y yo acariciaba la pelusa rosa de su cráneo, la habían rapado.

-De todos modos en este lugar no es como que haya muchas personas con las que conversar.

-Solo tendrás que esperar unos meses más. En cuanto pasen los juegos Pierce y yo nos casaremos, después encontrare la forma de alegar que… lo que hiciste fue traición y mereces esa pena. Tengo una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado y no será muy difícil comprarte—le narro honestamente emocionada. —Aprenderemos el lenguaje de señas y así podremos comunicarnos. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Como antes…—repite ella en un suspiro.

Compungida mire la hora en mi celular. Ya llevaba casi cuatro horas en ese lugar y era tarde. Esa noche tenía un cliente y no podía darme el lujo de faltar si quería juntar el dinero suficiente para comprarla, había estado derrochando mucho últimamente.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?—pregunta mi amiga señalando las marcas rosáceas que hay en mis manos.

-Nada importante, me enoje y cerré demasiado fuerte los puños.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?

-Por los estúpidos juegos—contesto a lo que ella me mira con expresión desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucedió con los juegos?

-¿Acaso no te enteraste? ¡El presidente Snow lo anuncio en vivo hace dos días! Se supone que todos tenían que verlo.

-A nosotros solo nos dejan verlos cuando están los últimos ocho finalistas. Y según yo aún no inician así que no tengo idea de que está sucediendo.

Debí suponerlo, está en la cárcel y aquí hay muchísimas limitaciones.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que no sabía—me disculpo pensando en lo irónico que debe de escucharse esto. —Lo que sucede es que será el tercer vasallaje y…

-¿Y?...

-Y los tributos de este año serán seleccionados entre los vencedores de ediciones anteriores.

Ella se endereza rápidamente y me mira con los ojos, de un cálido tono almendra, muy abiertos.

-No tenía ni idea, verdaderamente lo lamento.

-Hay muchas vencedoras, no necesariamente tendré que ser yo.

-Eso no importa. Se supone que cuando uno gana se libra de todos esos suplicios, ninguno vencedor tendría que regresar a ese lugar—asegura obviamente indignada.

-Lo sé…—suspiro antes de ponerme de píe—Tengo que irme, lo lamento. Nos veremos pronto.

-Eso espero—contesta con una sonrisa cansada. —Pasaron casi dos años desde la última vez que dijiste eso.

-Lo lamento—es curiosa la cantidad de veces que hemos usado esas palabras en los últimos minutos. —No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Ella asiente y yo aprieto el botón. No puedo creer lo diferente que luce ahora en comparación de cuando la vi por primera vez.

-¡Casi se me olvida!—exclamo mientras hurgo en mi bolsa—Esto es para ti.

Le tiendo una preciosa mascada rosa con miles de aves y plantas exóticas en tonos que van del dorado al turquesa.

-Gracias…—murmura y veo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillar.

-0-0-0-

Ha sido demasiado tiempo en el distrito uno para mi salud mental. En este momento apuñalo fúrica un costal de boxeo y a pesar de que sé que debería estar arreglándome para la cosecha que será en menos de una hora no puedo parar. Hoy en la mañana vi a mi madre.

Ambas habíamos tenido mucho cuidado de no ver a la otra pero viviendo en la misma casa eso es muy complicado. Muchas veces me había tenido que esconder atrás de la puerta de alguna habitación por que escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones por el pasillo y tenía la certeza de que ella lo había hecho otra tanda de veces. Ninguna salía de su respectiva habitación más de lo necesario y Gloss se encargaba personalmente de llevarnos nuestro desayuno y cena. Pero hoy me había despertado tarde, el entrenamiento del día anterior había sido pesado y mi hermano no había querido interrumpir mi sueño. Así que básicamente tuve que salir corriendo, no quería perderme el entrenamiento porque aunque aún mantengo una buena forma mi condición ha decaído terriblemente y si por azar del destino termino regresando a la arena no puedo mostrarme débil.

Al ir tan apurada no me fije como suelo hacerlo y me la tope de frente. Ambas nos miramos perplejas durante unos segundos. Ella sigue siendo hermosa, tan parecida a mí. Entonces abrió la boca, no le di tiempo de decir nada y seguí mi camino corriendo asegurándome de azotar la puerta a mí salida.

-Creo que ya está bien muerto, déjalo—escucho la vos de Skill a mis espaldas.

-Yo creo que no te interesa—murmuro sin mirarlo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero tu hermano me agrada y se encuentra ahí afuera con cara de pocos amigos esperándote.

A regañadientes dejo el saco de boxeo y lanzo la navaja a un blanco, da en el centro. Tomo una toalla antes de irme y miro despectivamente a mi compañero, enserio espero que si yo voy que no sea él el que me acompañe, no me agrada. Aunque si lo pienso más detenidamente el tipo no es viejo ni tonto así que podría ser un buen aliado durante un tiempo y podría matarlo al final sin ninguna consideración.

-¿Nos vamos?—le pregunto a mi hermano que se encuentra sentado en la banqueta con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Sin contestarme se pone de pie y me da un beso en la frente. Empezamos a caminar sin hablar. Odio cuando se pone así, de seguro mamá le hablo por teléfono y le dijo lo que había sucedido.

-No fue tú culpa—le aseguro.

-Debí despertarte.

-Yo debí haber puesto más atención antes de salir como yegua desbocada.

Él ríe un poco haciendo que yo sonría.

-Lo siento—se disculpa.

-Creí que habíamos acordado de que era culpa de ambos.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, por todo—responde lo que me saca ligeramente de onda. —Si fuera mejor hermano y la echara de casa no tendrías que vivir con el idiota ese en el Capitolio.

-El idiota ese me agrada, no será el mejor futuro prometido del mundo pero se esfuerza—intento defender a Pierce aunque de cierta forma siento que en realidad me estoy defendiendo a mí.

Seguimos en silencio hasta la casa, donde por suerte no se encuentra mi progenitora. Cada quien se dirige a su respectiva habitación donde tomamos una ducha y nos vestimos con la ropa que _el idiota_ mando desde el Capitolio.

La cosecha inicia como cualquier otra sin embargo todo mundo sabe que no lo será. Entre el público alcanzo a ver la cara enfurruñada del chico que este año le habría tocado participar. En cambio la chica, una tal Pearl, no parece preocupada, aún tiene 17 y el próximo año podrá ir, espero estar para verlo.

-Iniciaremos con las chicas—anuncia nuestra escolta tambaleándose en unas inmensas plataformas hasta la urna, luce bastante patético.

Cuando después de lo que parece una eternidad regresa al micrófono carraspea demasiadas veces antes de decir un nombre que conozco bastante bien. Un estremecimiento recorro todo mi cuerpo mientras escucho a alguien ahogar un grito en el público, me abstengo de investigar quién.

Con un movimiento mucho más grácil que el del hombre llego hasta su lado. Él suelta algunas tonterías sobre que lamenta que tenga que regresar a la arena pero que sabe que puedo volver a ganar, yo lo ignoro. Después de los aplausos de rigor el hombrecito se tambalea hasta la segunda urna donde se encuentra el nombre de mi hermano.

 _"_ _Si ya salí yo no puede salir él, si ya salí hoy no puede salir él…"_ me repito una y otra vez con la esperanza de que así se cumpla. Sin embargo el exagerado suspiro de decepción de la escolta termina por hacerme pensar en lo peor.

-Y nuestro tributo masculino, de la misma familia...

Entonces dejo de escuchar.

El estremecimiento que me invadió cuando mi nombre fue mencionado no se compara con el navajazo en mi corazón que implica saber que mi hermano será el que me acompañara. Con esfuerzos sobre humanos logro controlar mi respiración mientras veo a esa figura a la vez tan similar y tan diferente a mí caminando hacia mí. El enano de nuestra escolta sigue hablando pero por más que lo intento no escucho ni una sola palabra. De repente me hace falta aire, creo que voy a ahogarme.

Cuando supongo que va la parte en el que ambos tributos se den un apretón de manos me lanzo a los brazos de mi hermano que logra abrir mis vías respiratorias con su loción de hierba recién cortada. No nos dan tiempo de despedirnos de nadie, me alegro.

-0-0-0-

-Luce mucho mejor puesto—dice Pierce y yo no puedo negárselo.

Hoy son las entrevistas y él ha decidido que llego la hora de que use el vestido prohibido, el que estaba reservado para el día que me pidiera matrimonio frente a una gran multitud.

-Es hermoso—le concedo mientras miro como con las luces brillo cual estrella, lástima que el peinado es algo extraño.

-Es mucho mejor que fuego artificial, a que si—intenta bromear pero ambos sabemos que salió pésimo.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos momentos. Odio admitirlo pero le he agarrado mucho cariño, es un buen tipo.

-Hay algo más.

Lo veo revolver entre todos sus cosméticos, hoy decidió que no necesitaba equipo de preparación y lo hizo todo solo. Parece nervioso y… triste. Ha estado así desde que salí cosechada y contrario a lo que esperaba no ha ido a mi alcoba ni una noche, dijo que debería pasar estos días con mi hermana y ya podríamos "hacer algo" antes de que entre a la arena, después de todo los estilistas son los que nos acompañan hasta el final.

-Lo estaba guardando para después pero en vista de que ya traes el vestido—balbucea y alcanzo a ver la pequeña cajita blanca que tiene en sus manos.

Me quedo un poco choqueada mientras lo veo hincarse frente a mí y abrirla dejando ver la sortija de compromiso más perfecta que podría existir.

-La piedrita intenta imitar al agua porque se cómo odias el fuego—se explica. —Pero eso no es importante, bueno si pero hay algo más importante. Cashmere, amor de mi vida—me congelo cuando lo escucho decir eso ¿enserio lo piensa? , —y aunque odies que lo diga la mejor inversión que he hecho. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Cre...creí que ya teníamos claro que sí.

¿Por qué estoy tan malditamente nerviosa?

-Pero quiero oírlo.

-Si… ¡Si!

Desliza el anillo por mi dedo antes de pararse y besarme, con una fuerza que no lo había hecho desde que acepte ser su novia.

-¿Quieres que lo anuncie durante la entrevista?—pregunto y para mi sorpresa el niega con la cabeza.

-Quiero que se quede entre nosotros hasta que regreses.

Me muerdo la lengua una vez más y no le digo que no regresare, que no puedo, que Gloss lo ara. Él tampoco lo sabe, decidimos que cuando llegara la hora buscaríamos una forma de quedar ambos vivos como lo hicieron los estúpidos niñatos del doce el año pasado pero no podemos retar a Snow de ese modo.

-Te amo—murmura Pierce con sus labios sobre los míos.

-No me imagino casada con nadie que no seas tú—digo en cambio y me sorprende el darme cuenta que no estoy mintiendo.

-0-0-0-

El dolor apenas dura un segundo. Las imágenes de mi infancia llenan mis ojos mientras intento descubrir si en verdad estoy muerta o todo son simples alucinaciones. Los juegos de mi hermano se confunden con los míos haciéndome sentir el coctel de emociones que ambos supusieron para mi organismo. Empiezan los días como modelo y prostituta y con terror aguardo el siguiente recuerdo.

Una versión mía de veinte años lee una revista en el sillón de la sala de mi casa, mi padre entra tomado.

- _¿Cómo está la modelito de papá?—berrea acercándose a mí con pasos pesados, yo lo ignoro— ¿La niñita no me hace caso?_

 _Su mano se desliza por mi perna subiendo por mi falda._

 _-¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?!—exclamo asustada mientras lo golpeo con la revista._

 _-Eres mía, tengo derecho—su vos se escucha distorsionada y veo la baba resbalar por su mentón._

 _-¡Soy tu hija!—chillo pateándolo en el rostro cundo su mano se aferra a mi falda que se rompe en el momento en que él cae hacia el suelo._

 _-¡Vamos! Has tenido sexo con todos esos capitolinos y no lo tendrás con tu papi—dice mientras vuelve a la carga._

 _Aunque intento escapar su peso me aprisiona contra el sillón. ¿En qué momento se puso tan gordo?_

 _-Desde que te vi en esa sesión de fotos lo supe, la niñita de papi había crecido, ahora es una mujer._

 _Con el corazón amenazando con salirme de las costillas estire la mano a la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sillón y tome lo primero que encontré, un vaso que tenía leche porque yo como niña buena había cenado leche y galletas. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, ni cuando estaba en la arena._

 _Utilizando toda la adrenalina de mi cuerpo lo golpee en la cabeza. Soy muy fuerte y aunque el maldito baso es de plástico logro aturdirlo lo suficiente para ponerme de pie._

 _El chilla y de su abrigo saca una navaja que me clava en el muslo derecho. Creo que grito porque mi garganta se desgarra por el dolor, nunca había tenido una herida así, en los juegos lo peor que me había pasado fue un golpe horrible en la cabeza que apenas y logro aturdirme. Me desvanezco de nuevo en el sillón cayendo sobre él que no desaprovecha la oportunidad y me pone debajo de su peso de nuevo._

 _-¿Ahora lo ves Chashmere? No eres nadie—dice antes de darle un lengüetazo a la herida de mi muslo disfrutando mi sangre. —Sin mi estas perdida. Yo sé que también me necesitas, como yo a ti. Siempre ha sido así, desde que eras pequeña, por eso tú madre me dejo. No soporto saber que le habías quitado su lugar._

 _Jadee incrédula mientras intentaba encontrar una lógica a lo que sucedía. Mi muslo ardía, mi cabeza ardía, mi alma ardía._

 _Entonces algo golpeo la cabeza del hombre que me había traído al mundo haciendo que se callera del sillón. Enfrente de mí con la respiración agitada y ojos de loca se encontraba mi madrastra, mi mejor amiga._

 _-Corre._

 _No lo pensé dos veces para hacer lo que me había pedido. Escape de ese hombre que por los sonidos que se escuchaban a mi espalda estaba siendo rematado por una modelo capitolina de 25 años como no había tenido que escapar de ningún tributo dos años atrás._

 _En ropa interior y sangre escurriendo por mi muslo toque desesperada la puerta de la casa de mi madre y hermano que después de unos eternos segundos fue abierta por la mujer dentro de la que había estado nueve meses._

 _-Con que la putita ha regresado llorando a la casa de su madre. Qué bonito._

El recuerdo se borró por tres caras sonrientes mirándome. Le agradecí a Sherezada por su sacrificio y a Pierce por esa extraña estabilidad que me había otorgado y finalmente camine hasta Gloss que me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, embriagándome con su loción. En ese momento supe que esa cicatriz había sido borrada

 ** _¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está mi regalito para IamaCrazyelf para el intercambio del foro "El diente de león". Espero te haya gustado y te deseo una feliz navidad. Quiero que sepas que Cashmere es una chica muy complicada y fue súper interesante meterse en su mente._**

 ** _Te quiere a ti y a todos los que lean esta historia: yo._**


End file.
